Zuko
Zuko is a character and anti hero from the Avatar Universe. He is the son of Fire Lord Ozai and possibly the most complex character the series has to offer. He spend much of the series trying to get his ``honor```back to please his father by capturing the Avatar. However as time went by Zuko began wondering if it was all worth it and by the last book he betrays his father to join the Avatar since he knew he made a great mistake at the end of Book 2. Afterwards Zuko is now the emperor of the Fire Nation due to the Promise comics, He is encountered one day by Django of the Dead the 4th in command of The B Team and was offered membership into the team for exchange of repairing The Fire Nation back to it`s great glory as this was Zuko`s goal he accepted the skeletion`s offer and became part of the organzation Totally Mobian Spies Zuko is helping Bender against Iron Queen`s Syndicate. Like Hellboy, Jill, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Cammy and others he gives info to the group. While Bender though warns him about Hiroshi Sato (who`s wife was killed by a firebender which he happens to be) Zuko was unknownigly caught by Calamitous but he escaped and met up with Bender. Zuko kept his promise to help Bender and goes with him into the factory. Zuko then joins the fight to save Amnity Park from Calamitous's toybots although he has no idea how to plot a mecha. Then Zuko helps his friends take back the 3rd part of the factory and then Fairy World. Zuko is sucessful with his friends and is ready to help Bender's co collbrator team Eddy under Bender's orders. Zuko then gives his word to help Bender's partner Eddy with the rest of the team. Zuko shows up with the others and goes to help Eddy and the others with their next mission. He helps save the others from Mecha Sally and defiently thinks Professor Pericles is up to something in his theory. Zuko then joins with Big Boss and Zuko`s allies against the Patriots and ends them. Zuko has quite a bit in common with Asami in Legend of Korra. Their most notable trait being their antagonstic relationships with their fathers as they refused to side with their fathers to do what was right The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Zuko is going to come back and help his friends Aang, Katara and the B Team against their common enemy in Discord and also their new enemy Sigma. He helps his friends in escaping Trevalyn, Belmont, Psypheon and Omega. Zuko then goes with Astrid to get Hiccup back and with her and Hellboy face the Kraken. Zuko helps his friends find the girls after Pitch's attack separated the genders.. He and Katara then face and defeat Bane and Yakvone. Legends of Light and Darkness He is co 2nd in command with Astrid to Hiccup. Alongside Astrid he finds Hiccup and they learn about Malefor through Iroh his uncle. Zuko shows up as Profion and acts like a typical ham. He also creeps out Balthazar with this. When he's on the plane, he was uncomfortable like many other members of the team. Zuko is seen next decyphering the clue to where Fichina is in order to get the final Model A fragment. He, Aang, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid and Aleu are split from the others and they are saved by Gohan who joins them on Bender's behalf. Zuko then with the help of Aleu tracks down the location of the 3 Bio Metal H fragments but runs into a trap by Shan Yu. With the others he fights Shan Yu and the others but are forced to retreat when Aleu shoot a rocket at the mountain causing an avalache. He, Astrid and Hiccup save Sabrina from Harvzilla before it kills her. Zuko takes cover from the rain and complains about it while Katara has him quiet. Zuko is put to sleep by the magic spell Horvath uses, He is send to the dream world where he meets Klolona. Zuko invades the castle for the 4th Model F Fragment where he and Hiccup deal with Ventress who tries to kill them or bring them to Malefor. They repel her off and escape. They then return to the real world after this. Through the cave, Zuko complains that its nothing but padding and when they do find the chest, Ozai tries to kill him. Giovanni through sees it better to use cannons which are used. Allies: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, Momo, Iroh, May, Blue, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Aleu, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, C-3PO, R2-D2, Blade, Torch, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Lizbeth, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Meowth, Meta Knight, The B Team, The P Team, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lara-su, Obi Wan, Cammy, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spike, Asami Sato, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru , Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Sliver, Green, Klonoa Enemies: Firelord Ozai, Azula, Akuma, Malefor and his alliance, The Dystopia League, Hunson Abadeer and his empire, The Patriots, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Sibling Category:Fourth in Command Category:Elementals Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Son of Villain Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Atoners Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Princes Category:Fettered Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness